1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to jibs and, in particular, to a simplified, articulated camera jib with improved balance and stability.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to provide articulated camera jibs that allow movement about three distinct horizontal axes. Examples are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,033,705 issued on Jul. 23, 1991 to Reagan and U.S. Pat. No. 5,192,963 issued on Mar. 9, 1993 to Hill. These jibs allow a camera to be moved without requiring movement of a base which supports the jib. However, these jibs typically use timing belts or chain drives to ensure synchronization of all the various elements in order to provide balance and stability. The timing belts or chain drives add undesired structure and weight to the jib.
To overcome the above-mentioned shortcomings of timing belts and chain drives, some articulated camera jibs use linking rods to ensure synchronization of all the various elements. An example of such a jib is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,531,412 issued on Jul. 2, 1996 to Ho. However, the jib disclosed by Ho has a complex structure including four interdependent “four-linking mechanisms”. Each of the “four-linking mechanisms” comprises two pairs of parallel linking bars. There is accordingly a need for a simplified, articulate jib with improved balance and stability.